Happily Ever After
by kt2785
Summary: This story is an alternate to I Do. I just watched it recently and this story came to mind. Please R & R!


**A/N: So last night I was watching I Do and I thought of this fic. **

His words rang in her ears. "We're not on our island". Why would he keep this from her? She was mad at first, but then she realized the only reason why he would keep it from her was to protect her. As they kissed, neither of them wanted anything more. They were together and nothing else mattered. It didn't matter that they were completely screwed. The only thing on their minds were each other. He laid them down.

"James," she whispered. She shook slightly. He knew that she couldn't be cold. He pulled her closer, almost protectively.

"Kate," he said into her ear. She moved against him and kissed his lip. "Kate, is this-"

"Shh," she shook her head. She ran her hand over his cheek and then reached down to his pants. He kissed her again, which distracted her, and she put her arms back around his neck. He kissed her and went toward her neck. She held the back of his neck gently with her hand as he started kissing her neck. He unzipped her pants and pulled them off. She let out a sharp breath and helped him pull them off the rest of the way. She gasped softly when he leaned back down on top of her. He touched her cheek softly. She kissed him softly and sighed into his mouth.

* * *

He draped his shirt over her gently. She chuckled softly at his gesture. She nuzzled against his chest and breathed in deeply.

"You're incredible," he whispered softly.

"Shut up," she scoffed.

"Hey, it's a compliment," he told her.

"I know," she answered. She tapped her fingers softly on his chest. "I should get dressed."

"N-don't," he whispered. "Can't we just lay here?"

"Till it starts getting light," she replied softly.

* * *

After she got dressed she didn't want to go back to her own cage. She wanted to stay. For the first time, she wanted to stop running. She laid back down next to him. He opened his arms and encircled her. She put her arm under her head and shifted. She couldn't get comfortable.

"Come here Freckles," he whispered. He put his arm under her head and she curled up next to him, she put her head against his arm. He curled his arm around her and then she wrapped her arm over his. They were wrapped in each other. She had only been laying against him for a few minutes, and then she flipped back over to rest her head on his chest. Sawyer was already sleeping, but he tightened his arm around her.

* * *

Kate saw the angry men coming toward them first. Sawyer was still fast asleep. She had to hit him to wake up. He quickly sat up and held onto her hand. She tried to push him behind her, but he pushed her away. They were both pushing…protecting. Sawyer let go of her hand and went over to Pickett. He had him shoved against the cage. The other man grabbed Kate. She yelled in pain, and Sawyer quickly looked over to her.

The words spoken became muddled and a blur. Kate screaming no…don't. Was only making things worse. He knelt in the mud, with the rain falling down over him, he thought it was very fitting for an execution.

"Please," Kate sobbed. "Please. I'll do anything you want."

"I want you to watch."

"Close your eyes Freckles," Sawyer demanded.

"You stand up!" she demanded back. He was always so stubborn, why was he giving up now? Now was the time to fight back and be stubborn. She knew why...it was Pickett's threat to hurt her.

"Close your eyes!"

Kate refused to close her eyes. She didn't want her last memory of him to see him get his head blown off, but she didn't want to miss it, just in case Sawyer came to his senses and fought back. Before Kate could think of anymore scenarios the gun went off. She screamed and jumped. Sawyer's body fell to the ground.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, and with all her strength she pushed the man holding her off of her. She ran to Sawyer's body. Her hands were shaking as she cupped his face. The rain was still falling over her. Her body was wracked with sobs.

"James," she whispered. He was shot in the chest. This Pickett guy had crappy aim if he was trying to shoot him in the head.

"Freckles," he breathed. Her eyes went wide and she put her hands on the wound and pressed down. He groaned so she stopped.

"Danny! Are you anywhere near the cages?" Tom's voice began.

"Yeah," he said. "You might say that."

Kate wanted to beat the crap out of Pickett, but she didn't want to leave Sawyer's side.

"Give your walkie to Kate," the voice said. Kate took the walkie with her hands still shaking.

"Jack ," she sobbed.

"Kate, what happened?" he asked.

"They shot him," she sobbed. "Jack, what do I do?"

"Kate," Sawyer wheezed and grabbed at her hand. "Don't. I'm a dead man anyway."

"Sawyer," she whispered. She dropped the walkie-talkie in the mud next to her and looked down at Sawyer. "I love you."

She bent down and kissed his lips softly. He didn't kiss her back and his hand in hers went limp.

"James!" she exclaimed.

"James," Pickett mocked her. She quickly stood up and hit Pickett as hard as she could with the walkie-talkie. He groaned loudly as she heard his nose break. She kicked him several times and then looked at the walkie-talkie in her hand.

"Kate, get off the island," Jack said. "Take Sawyer and go-"

"Sawyer's dead!" she exclaimed and sobbed. "Jack, he's dead."

"Ok," he sighed. "Listen to me. You get off the island and don't come back."

"No!" she exclaimed. "I can't leave you."

"Yes, yes you can," he said calmly. "Now go."

Kate hesitated and then looked down at Sawyer's lifeless body. She bent back down to him and sobbed again. She brushed his hair out of his face and breathed in deeply.

**1 Year Later**

She was off the island. Off the island and all alone. All alone other than the beautiful baby boy in the next room. Every night she would get up to check on him. Make sure that he was still there in his crib. Make sure he was breathing. She got up and walked into the nursery. She looked in on the baby and leaned over the bar of the crib. He was moving, but not awake. She picked him up without waking him up and took him over to the rocking chair.

"Hey Sawyer," she whispered.

Because of Sawyer's death, Kate had gone back to the beach by herself. When she went off to rescue Jack, that was her only objective. When Jack brought Juliet back with him, she had no one to turn to, so for 3 nights in a row she cried herself to sleep inside Sawyer's tent. They had a short memorial for Sawyer. Jack thought that Kate should talk at the memorial, but she couldn't. She tried several times to say something, but she couldn't. Locke had brought the tape with Juliet's voice on it back to camp, but he gave it to Kate and then left again. When she heard her name about being pregnant she had no one to share her fear so she looked at the ground. Walking up the mountain she decided to go back by herself. Jack had fought her at every corner, but Juliet ended up going with her. When the camp split, she had no choice, but to stay with Jack. There was no point to finding out if the people on the freighter knew her or not. She stayed with Jack. When Claire's house exploded there was no one their to rescue her. There was no one there to carry her back to the other house, so she was left in the rubble. Hurley had taken care of the baby. When they were rescued, Kate wanted to take Aaron and keep her for her own, but she knew it wouldn't be possible, because she knew that she was pregnant. When they got back to the mainland, they gave Aaron to his grandmother.

Kate rocked slowly as she thought about all the horrible things that had happened since the plane crash. All the misery and tragedy. Then she looked at the perfect innocent baby in her arms. Even after everything that happened, at least this part was worth it. She wanted to name the baby Sawyer because she only knew Sawyer as James for one day. James was his middle name and his last name was Ford. The only reason why she knew his last name was Ford was because Pickett calling him Ford.

Sawyer James Austen Ford. She hadn't had the time to truly fall deeply in love with Sawyer, but she knew she loved him. She knew that he had loved her. She often found herself wondering what would have happened if Sawyer had lived. Would they have escaped together? Would he be waiting for her in the bedroom? Or would they have gone their seperate ways and never seen each other again? She liked to think that they would have lived happily ever after.

She had to have her happily ever after without James. Her happily ever after was just her and baby Sawyer.


End file.
